


It's Getting Hot in Here

by mirroredglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Dean, First Meetings, Flirty!Dean, High School, Kinda, M/M, Summer Fic, dean doesn't like swimming pools, dean is really hot, lifeguard!cas, like really really hot, shy!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredglass/pseuds/mirroredglass
Summary: It's summer in Lawrence, Kansas which means its actually disgustingly hot out. Dean is forced to bring Sam to the stupid, contaminated community pool. It's terrible and hot and boring but the lifeguard kinda catches Dean's eye. Except Dean is an idiot and would rather sit in the horrible heat than introduce himself life a normal person. Cue Dean making an absolute fool of himself.





	It's Getting Hot in Here

When Dean wakes up in the morning, he feels like a sweaty sock. The air is thick, thick with the heat of the summer and he can feel the sweat dripping from his head onto the damp sheets. The morning sun blazes down through his curtains, light directly hitting Dean's sweaty face. He groans and puts his pillow over his head, trying to block out the sun. His head just gets more sweaty, and he throws the pillow off his bed. Holy fuck he hates summer. Even staying in his bed, his safe haven, is uncomfortable which isn't fucking fair. 

Wiping the sweat off of his forehead, he gets up, stretches, and reluctantly puts on a tank top to go downstairs. He checks the temperature on his phone and groans loudly. The low for today is 90 degrees, expecting to go up to 100. Jesus Christ. Honestly Dean would rather be in Hell, it'd probably be colder there.

He stumbles down the stairs into the kitchen, where his mother is already downstairs making breakfast. God bless that women. 

"Good morning honey! You're up early!" his mother says while squeezing orange juice into a container. Dean mumbles something and yawns, eyes half lidded.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep. Too hot, I'm roasting here." His mother smiles and gives him a glass of orange juice. Dean takes it a drinks the cool liquid, feeling slightly refreshed. He peers out the window. Its 10am and the sun is beating down Lawrence with no remorse. Dean makes a face thinking about how hot it must be outside.

At that moment Sam stumbles into kitchen, and stretches out his long limbs, pit stains galore.

"Jesus Sam, put on deodorant will ya? You could kill a man with that smell!" Dean pinches his nose while Sam sniffs his armpit and shrugs.

"S'hot. I'm dying, not my fault." Sam greets his mother, who offers him a glass of juice which Sam drains in 2 gulps. At 14 years old, Sam is tall, gangly, and has the appetite similar to that of a small bear. Sam burps a little while holding out his glass for his mother to pour him more. 

"Hey the pool opens today right Mom?" Sam says in between gulps. "Can you take us?"

"Us?" Dean chuckles. "Do you know how disgusting those things are. All those kids in the same pool with their sweat-" he shudders. "I'll pass on that." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Sorry Sam," his mother says. "I have a shift in the hospital in an hour, but I'm sure Dean won't mind taking you, right Dean?"

"Um. Did no one listen what I just said? Pool. Kids. Germs. Ew. I'll pass." Dean says, earning double glares from his mother and Sam. Dean is offended by their reactions.

"Dean, I believe you owe Sam for pushing him down the stairs two days ago," his mother says sternly.

"Oh come on! He was being annoying and he slipped on his own goddamn underwea-"

"Dean Winchester! Language please!" his mother slaps the back of his head. Dean sighs. Christ, he can't catch a break.

"My leg still hurts," Sam whines as fake limps to the sink, giving Dean a secret smile. Dean makes a mental note to really push the little shit down the stairs next time. 

"My poor baby!" Mary coos while holding Sam, giving him a kiss on the head.

"You have got to be fucki-" Mary slaps his head again. Sam smiles. Dean groans.

* * *

Two hours later, Dean, Sam, and Charlie are all on their merry fucking way to Lawrence Community Pool. Dean had convinced Charlie to come, and Charlie agreed because she's Charlie and she's awesome. Sam was in the back seat, texting his little friends, who he was meeting up with at the pool. Dean had his sunglasses on, warm wind in his hair, and ACDC blaring through the Impala's speakers. At the moment, him and Charlie were having a discussion about the homosexuality subtext in the newest Captain America.

"I don't see why they don't just let it happen, there's no denying connection Steve and Bucky have-"

"Right but the stupid writers would never let that happen, it's-"

"It's a great marketing ploy thoug-"

"Too bad it'll never happen."

"Winchester, let me dream."

"Dream on, Bradbury."

They pull up into the pool parking lot and Sam runs out, nearly dragging Dean from the car. Dean winces as he unsticks himself from the seat. Stupid summer. Charlie fashions her long hair into a messy bun, already sweating a little. 

"Holy shit balls it's hot out." Charlie fans herself with her hand. She grabs her huge sun hat from her obnoxiously big purple bag and forces it on to her head. How the fuck did it get even hotter, Dean thinks. Fucking impossible. 

Dean pays for his and Sam's ticket, while Charlie insists paying for hers. ( "I am a working women Dean.") The pool is fucking packed. Tons of little children screaming while their mothers slap sunscreen on to their already burnt faces. Couples rub sunscreen on to each others back. The elderly are all huddled together in the shade, looking like they're having enough fun.

Some how, they find an pair of empty sunchairs right in front of the pool. Sam takes off his shirt and quickly finds his friends, shouting a quick, "see ya guys" to Dean and Charlie. The first thing Dean does is dump a shit ton of sunblock onto his skin and rubs that shit on. If there is anyone who's gonna get fucking sunburned, it's not going to be him. 

Charlie puts on her tanning oil and lays face up. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Tanning oil? Really Charlie?" 

"I am going to be a bronze bitch this summer if it's the last thing I do, alright?" Dean puts his hands up in defense. Charlie nods and lays back down.

Dean sits up and looks around for the second time. There's children fucking everywhere and tweens lurking around thinking they're the shit. The chairs either side of theirs are empty but have been claimed by towels and bags filled up with sunscreen and bug spray. Directly across the pool, Dean spots a cute lifeguard sitting on the highchair, sipping her water. She's guarded from the asshole sun by a large red umbrella, which is similar in color to her one piece and sunglasses. She catches his eye and he smirks. Hmm. Maybe this isn't completely terrible. Count on Dean Winchester to find silver linings in the worst of situations. 

45 minutes later, and Dean realizes why the seats they had claimed were empty. There was no umbrella to cover the sun, which was beating directly down at Dean with all its strength, it seemed.  Charlie wasn't as affected due to her large ass hat which acted like a small umbrella. Dean however was sweating profusely. Jesus fuck was he sweating. His hair was damp and a thin layer of sweat covered every part of his body. He actually feels like he's burning from the inside out. Charlie is asleep, and instead of turning a light bronze, she's turning pink. This was a horrible idea. He hates Sammy. He'll kill him. He'll throw him down the stairs again, that'll teach him a lesson. Because he's pretty sure he's dying right now, from the fucking heat. His head is all stuffy, pounding, and he vows to never come back to this stupid, stupid pla-

A whistle interrupts his thoughts. The lifeguards were changing shifts. The cute lifeguard looks relieved as she hops off her chair, giving the new lifeguard a bottle of water and a pat of encouragement on his bare shoulder. The guy lifeguard says something with a straight face and the girl laughs like its the funniest thing in the entire world.  She leaves and the guy takes his seat.

Dean stares. Holy shit, this guy was hot, even from across the pool. Tan, toned skin covered his body, muscles from his arms glistening in the Sun. And _God_  his legs. They were muscular, the red from his shorts making the tan skin pop out more. Dark, sweaty hair covered his head and when he ran his fingers through it Dean almost melted into his chair. He was staring, pretty obviously now, ogling at this very, very attractive guy. The man fixed his sunglasses and Dean looked away, not wanting to be caught. Being stared at, not staring was more his style. He'll come around, they always do. 

Five minutes later Dean stretched very nonchalantly. Not trying to show off his muscles, obviously, and hey, it was a good distraction from the heat. He peeked at the general direction of the lifeguard to see if he was looking at Dean's hot-as-fuck arms. He wasn't. Damn it. 

He stretched again when he heard a snicker next to him. A very pink Charlie had woken up and sat up in her seat.

"Dean, you literally cannot be more obvious. You look like a douchebag." Dean pouted.

"Yeah well you look like a fucking lobster." He retorted lamely. Charlie ignored him and looked across the pool.

"Damn Dean. If I wasn't gay as a rainbow I would tap that. You however, are as bi as a butterfly, so you should tap that."

"Bi as a butterfly? What the fuck is that suppo-" 

Charlie tutted him. "Don't question it. Now go and play." Charlie gave him an encouraging wave.

"I like to let the fish come to me, Bradbury," Dean smirks as he lays down. Dean liked being chased, and didn't really care if people judged him for it. He was hot and knew how to play the game. 

"You're actually insufferable. Fine then, continue your horrible flirting, it's not working by the way. You look like an asshole which is like, a mega turnoff. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to flirt with the snack stand chick. Find me when you've decided to make the first move for once. " Charlie gave him a terrible wink and walked away in a huff, leaving Dean slightly red and at a loss for words. His method wasn't working and he knew it, but he's too proud to do anything but sulk. 

Dean looks across the pool again. The lifeguard is having an animated conversation with small child, who keeps pointing to the water and smiling at the lifeguard. He says something and the little girl laughs. She does a cannonball into the pool and pops her little head up and looks up at the lifeguard who is giving her two thumbs up. He gives a smile, not a half-smile, but a full smile with teeth and gums and fuck Dean can't help but stare at that smile. The little girl laughs and gives him a tiny wave and doggy paddles away. Dean's practically swooning. 

Attractive  _and_ good with kids. Someone sign Dean the fuck up. A part of Dean actually does want to get up and say hi, which is strange because Dean never does that. Ever. He doesn't like making the first move. He would never tell anyone this but a smaller part of him gets slightly nervous when he introduces himself to anybody. But he'd never admit that. So Dean is stuck just making googly-eyes at the ridiculously hot lifeguard and maybe imagining how his eyes look behind his shades. 

Unfortunately, hot lifeguards don't distract enough from the fact that its still fucking hotter than Satan's ballsack. Dean is starting to feel slightly lightheaded, but because he's actually stubborn as fuck, he ignores it. Later, Dean will regret this. He also curses himself, as he finds out that he drank all the water. Fuck. Dean doesn't want to leave all of their stuff alone though, because people are dicks and steal shit. So Dean decides to suck it up and stick it to the Sun. Plus, the view isn't half bad.

Thirty minutes later, Dean is thinking about ripping off his swim trunks and flinging them to the Sun. He is  _scorching._ Now Dean is pretty sure is dying. If this is death, Dean wishes it would hurry the fuck up before he melts into a puddle in the ground. Dean can't even bring himself to look across the pool, because boy does that lifeguard make his heart race. And the last thing Dean needs is to get hotter. Well actually, he wouldn't be opposed to that in a different context, but you know what he means.

Dean is sweating heavily now, throat burning. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he really hasn't drunken any fluids besides the orange juice in the morning. If his mother were here she would have smacked him silly and would have forced water down his throat. 

Dean blinks a little bit now finding everything really, really bright. The sun is almost impossible to look at and his head feels light, as if it weren't attached to his neck. He feels...strange, like everything is so very distant. The screams from the kids sound muffled, like someone put a cotton in Dean's ears.

This isn't good, Dean realizes, as stupid as he is. He's panting now, mouth dry, thirsty for water.

Water, that's what he needs. He stands up shakily, and slowly makes his first steps.  He stumbles forwards a little, swaying, and he can barely make out the lifeguard getting up from his chair. Dean, looks around trying to see water anywhere. He sees people passing by him,  giving him strange looks. He can't really see much since everything is starting to get very, very bright.  _Don't go into the light Winchester,_ he tells himself.

He looks at the general direction of the pool and contemplates a few things. If he were to jump into the pool, it would be gross and he would never forgive himself, but he would be cool and submersed in creamy cool liquid. However, he could make it to the snack stand and beg for water and douse himself in clean, kid-free liquid.

While he's thinking however, he notices the edges of his vision getting slightly darker and darker. Even then, he can make out a deep, rich voice behind him.

"Sir... are you alright?" It's the fucking lifeguard. _Quick this is his chance_. Dean can't even make out his face, his vision slowly giving way. Still, he sticks his hand out and says the first thing that pops into his head.

"Its hot. You're hot. I'm Dean." Everything goes black and Dean falls, but never hits the ground. 

_Nailed it._

* * *

 

When Dean comes to, he doesn't open his eyes right away. One, because he's pretty embarrassed that he just fucking  _fainted_. Christ, the shit he's gonna get. The other reason is because he wants to listen to whoever is currently talking, because damn their voice. 

"-I am certain this was heat exhaustion. When was the last time your brother drank an adequate amount of liquid?"  A deep, gravelly voice speaks. 

Dean hears Sam's voice, panicked and concerned. "Ah- shit, I don't know, I don't know, is he going to be alright? Fuck, Dean." Dean smiles in his mind at Sam's concern for hi. What a softie. Dean makes a note to hold this over Sam's head for a couple of weeks. 

He hears Charlie's voices, also riddled with worry. "Should we call an ambulance? Oh jeez."

"If he doesn't wake up, I will alert the authorities."

"So, he just passed out?" Sam asks. "Did he do anything weird? I mean, I read that heat can make you do crazy things, like say weird shit."

"W-well, uh, he did say something that was strange, I suppose," the deep voice, stammers out. 

Yup, that's Dean's cue to wake the fuck up, because there was no way in hell that Sam would ever let Dean live that one down. He opens his eyes, fluttering dramatically, in a confused state. He's in the shade, under the umbrella where the elderly are all watching him. His face is wet from being sprayed with cool water. He looks over and sees Sam's huge hazel eyes fill with reassurance and Charlie giving a huge sigh of relief. He turns the other way and almost passes out again.

Blue, his eyes were blue and filled with concern. Christ, this guy was fucking hot as shit up close.  _And_ he just rescued Dean. He's having a hard time not staring. 

"Dean!" Sam breaks the initial silence. "Thank god!" 

"Told ya we should have never come Sammy," he says, a little weak, but fine all the same.

"Winchester, are you okay? How do you feel?" Charlie bombards him with question, while forcing a water bottle into his hands.

"I'm fine, trust me. All good, nothing permanent, healthy as a horse."

"Yeah, thanks to Castiel. He saved your life!" Sam exclaims, looking at the life guard as if he were God himself. Dean looks at the lifeguard, who is turning slightly pink from Sam's praise.

"Oh, um, I don't think it was your life, well it might have been, but I was just doing what I was supposed to," he rambles on, clearly not used to be held to such high praise. He's not making eye contact with Dean, and Dean thinks its the cutest thing ever. He kinda expected this guy to act all suave or high and mighty, but to Dean's relief, he's a little awkward and shy and adorable.

He catches Castiel's eye. "Hey. Thank you, really. I mean if it weren't for you, I would have hit my head or something. So thanks, Castiel. Really." And he means it. He's extremely grateful that Castiel caught him and saved him with extremely hot body and that they were able to have this extremely endearing conversation.

"Call me Cas," he says looking straight into Dean's soul, lighting it on fire. They stare at each other for a moment. Charlie coughs.

"Well. Dean you look more than okay, so uh, me and Sam, are gonna leave you in Castiel's, oh sorry _Cas'_ , hands." Charlies gets up with a sly smirk and nudges Sam to get up. Sam is looking at Dean with the same knowing smile.

"Yeah, take _real_ good care of him, Cas. Dean'll appreciate it." Dean stares daggers into Sam's eyes. This kid is not getting home in one piece. Cas, fortunately, looks confused as ever, his head tilting slightly to one side.

"I am not sure, I understand. I have been known to be quite oblivious in social situations, I don't understand most jokes. Should I be laughing?" He looks at Dean, genuinely confused, eyes wide like a puppy's. Dean tries not to lunge himself at Sam and Charlie who are cracking up.

"Cas, my sweet child," Charlie says. Dean tries to melt her with his mind. "Dean, here, thinks you are _quite_ the looker." Dean glowers at her, picturing her head exploding. Charlie recognizes that and exclaims, "Well, gotta go!" Her and Sam run away, leaving Dean wanting to tear his own eyes out. Christ, the heat should have killed him when it had the chance. 

"I-uh, am not so sure what to say," Castiel says. He fidgets a little.

"I'm, um, sorry for them. They-" Dean starts. He was planning to make up a whole story about how Charlie was dropped on her head as an infant.

"My shift is done," Cas says quickly, as if he's scared to get it out. 

"Your-oh. You wanna-uh..."  _Get it out Winchester come on._ "You wanna get some ice cream at the snack stand?" He looks up at Cas whose smiling, a little relieved.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Dean reminds himself to save his fist-pump, dancing victory session for later when he is at home.

He starts to get up when Cas says, "Wait a minute." He hands him a water bottle. "I don't know if you've notice but uh, it's a little hot out." Castiel smiles at his own joke.

"Oh yeah," Dean says as he takes the water bottle, looking Castiel right in the eye. " _Very_ hot." He winks. Castiel blushes. Sam and Charlie snicker from the bushes. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Thank you so much for reading! It's my first time posting on here and I thought this idea was kinda cute. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
